The induction machine is by far the most heavily used industrial motor and ranges in size from a fraction of a horsepower to over a megawatt. Induction machines produce torque by the electromagnetic interaction between the magnetic flux in the stator windings and the induced current in the rotor windings. As a result, the induction machine has the inherent property of consuming current at a lagging power factor. The power factor is the ratio of the true power (watts) used in a system to the apparent power (volt-amps (VA)) drawn from the source. Contributing to the power factor is reactive power (VA reactive (VAR)), which is the power stored in and discharged by induction motors. The power factor of an induction motor is used to evaluate how much electrical energy is being wasted during operation. The power factor of a typical squirrel cage induction motor at full load ranges from 0.84 to 0.91 for machine ratings between 5 and 300 horsepower. A low power factor means energy is being wasted.